Robotech: I love to walk in ancient places
by YaoiFighter253
Summary: A story about the final days aboard the SDF1.


It was time for everyone to start going to the gym, again. Previously, Such activities had been banned for two weeks. The Zentradi had a way of spying on the SDF1 by listening to echoes that people made when they moved around on the ship. Moving around was limited to include what was needed and nothing more. Sam's feet hurt just from walking a half mile. He hadn't previously been allowed, just like everybody else, to even walk his two-mile.

This was all unlikely to occur again since the crew of the SDF1 had found a way to mask all of the internal noise. The ship seemed very easy to hide, considering it's large size. The transforming abilities also gave the SDF1 the ability to mimic other ship's shapes. There was a lot more to the TEQ side of things that Sam didn't fully understand.

Sam was a pilot. He was very unsure of himself. Sam actually hated to fly and felt claustrophobic when inside one any cockpit. But he needed the job and it was a chance to take my his childhood dreams of enlisting. Sam had several medical conditions and was denied entry when he was younger. But lucky for Sam, Earth was now at war with the Zentradi. Now, even at Sam's age, the SDF (Self Defense Force) would pretty much take anyone who wanted to serve!

Sam was allowed to be a pilot because in reality, most of the good pilots were long dead. These pilots died during the first few years of the Zentradi War. Sam was always nervous that he was going to get kicked out for being overweight. The SDF leadership might blow smoke… but that's all that it was. Only one person had been kicked out and it was alway "iffy" on if he still served within the SDF. He could pretty much show up whenever he liked.

Sam liked to sham just as much as the next soldier. If the mission requirements were met, Sam would make every excuse to visit ancient places on Earth. It was a hobby. Sam loved to study Studying about lost civilizations was a way to take the edge off. After all, there was a good chance that both Sam and the SDF were about to become a "lost civilization" if the war kept dragging on the way that it did.

One day, after Sam had completed his daily "watch flight" Sam visited the location of some of the Pyramids that are still in Mexico. Sam had landed his jet, which could both take off and land vertically. There were still humans living on Earth. They pretty much had made their own little communities and didn't really interact with one another.

Hardly any of the remaining communities wanted anything to do with the SDF. The SDF was considered both unwanted and doomed to failure. This was pretty much fact. Everyone aboard the ship seemed to share the sentiment that we were all just waiting to die. The war was pretty much lost and there was no hope for the opportunity to surrender. Most of the leadership that wanted to continue fighting was also long dead.

While Sam was walking around the pyramid taking photos, he was approached by a woman who seemed to be doing the same thing as same. She had a delightful smile and pleasantly asked Sam why he was at the pyramid. Sam put on a fake smile and told her that he "loved to walk in ancient places". Same was paranoid of everyone. But just because one is paranoid doesn't mean one is wrong. After all, this girl appeared to be in both good health and unafraid. Most civilians were not so lucky.

Sam decided to further engage her in conversations about ancient civilizations. Even if Sam did suspect that she was not human, it would have been unwise to let on. Sam knew that everyone related to SDF was going to die… but, another day, another donut! That was always Sam's attitude.

Sam made the mistake in asking the girl for her name. She hesitated and looked confused. Sam realize what he had just asked and quickly almost spoke fast enough to interrupt himself… "I will just call you 'Red'"! Sam was in shock at what his mouth had just spoken. "Red" is something that one would name a cat… but she appeared cheerful and said that "she liked the name 'Red'"!

Against everything that Sam was feeling at that moment, Sam felt that he needed to invited her back to his ship. It was like some Higher Power was guiding Sam to do this. Red was very intuitive… and it's like she could feel everything that Sam felt. Sam finally found the right moment and right reason/ excuse to invite her. It concerned some delicacy that could only be found on the SDF. Sam played it cool and acted both open to her and relaxed around her.

The SDF had alerted Sam that they were aware that he was bringing another person back with him. Red appeared nervous about that statement. Sam continued to act like nothing at all was wrong. Sam had no idea what to expect when he landed. But there were no armed guards to greet him. There was just a few dock bay guys that waived "hello" to Sam and they also acted like nothing was up.

Red's composure seemed to change to a lot more serious as she stepped aboard the SDF1. Sam quickly asked her if she wanted to visit the store for that delicacy! Red put on her happy attitude again and agreed. They seemed to walk for about two whole miles to where the abandoned store was. The corridors seemed to be unusually deserted. But Sam continued on like it was all normal.

When they finally got to the store… Sam took off his pilot jacket and put on an "employee hat" that had been on the counter. Same jumped behind the counter and greated Red like she were a customer. Red seemed very amused. Same went back and got her one of the delicacies that was still in stock. Sam knew where all the good tasting stuff was. These were expired… but were still good for many years.

Red told Sam that "it seemed that he had a natural talent for fast food work". Sam responded, "well, this is what I did before the military!" Red replied, "looks like a difficult job"! Same responded, "this is the easiest job that I ever had in my life! I miss it"! Red replied, "So, if there were no war… you wouldn't be a professor, you would rather… work here?". Sam responded, "Well, yah! Get free food and everything! I think that most of the folks aboard were working in the service industry before the last war." Red replied, "So, if the war was over tomorrow, you would just go back to your old life?"! Sam responded with a smile, "I like my life :) ", "and good food in one of my weaknesses.".

Next, in a seen that was clearly "staged" by the folks at SDF… a few of Sam's buddies came walking by. They looked at Red like they were both in total shock. This unserved Red. Sam quickly changed the direction of the unspoken conversation to, "Yes, it's true! I have sweets back here! Both caramel flavored and avocado flavored"! They both took the hint to, "play along"! One of them stated that, "he loved the Avocado flavored ones"! The other friend, Dave, make a joke that "we should go back into the service industry and offer these to the Zentradi"! Everyone but Red let out a forced yet slightly believable laugh.

Red continued eating the sweats and acted like she did not care about the conversation. Sam's two friends set at a table far away from Red. Dave gave same a look that seemed to say without words, "sit your fat butt down and talk to her". Sam went back and got some more sweets and other novelties to show Red… but just want he could easily carry without the items appearing to be unneeded clutter.

Sam sat down across from Red and appeared sad. Red asked Sam, "what's wrong?". Sam responded, "Well, it occured to be that when these sweets are gone, there won't be anymore of these made every again"!. Red appeared deeply sentimental and replied, "well, sorry, take mine"! Same responded, "that's not what I meant... " sam quickly made up the lie "these sweets must be eater soon or they will go bad and become non edible". Save and his friend let out a quick laugh at just how quickly Sam could come up with a "good believable lie"!

Sam continued, " if the Zentradi let us surrender tomorrow, I am sure that production would start again within six months". Red replied to Sam, "Oh, is that so! The rumour on 'Earth' is that the crew of the SDF if ready to fight until they are all dead"! Sam laughed and responded, "I am ready to die… but I would rather die of either old age or too much sweets". Red replied, "I think we are all going to die, today"!...

After an extended pause filled by awkward silence… Sam asked Red, "why do you think that you are in danger?". Red resplied, "let's just stop dancing around what you already know."... "I am here because I am awol. The Zentradi are set to pull out within the next forty-eight hours. The only reason they would be pulling out is because the SDF1 is not going to be here after forty-eight hours. I have been forbidden to return to the Zentradi since I showed a fascination with Earth culture.". Sam responded, "you are not the first 'Meltradi' to board this ship… and I doubt that you will be the last!"

Red was in a state of amazement! Red replied… "How do you know about the Mel? Most humans assume that we are all Zentradi.". Sam responded, "There is a lot we have learned about the Zentradi… there is a lot that they are keeping even from their own people. The evidence suggest that Earth used to be a Seed Colony for the Zentradi… and that humans are actually related to them". Red replied, "Zor use to have the same conspiracy theories!"... Same responded… "who is Zor"? …


End file.
